


Christmas Wrapping

by RoxyEarhardtMyers (AshleyHammondAstroYellow)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/pseuds/RoxyEarhardtMyers
Summary: When life gets in the way, a little Christmas cheer maybe all Eric and Taylor need.
Relationships: Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Wrapping

'Well, look who we got here,' an amused voice muttered in her ear. The person had leaned in so close, she could feel their breathe tickling her skin, but not in an uncomfortable way.

Taylor spun around and looked into the deep dark pools that the one and only Quantum Ranger called eyes. Eric had leaned back, anticipating her turn, but he was still most decidedly invading her personal space. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Taylor knew she should yell at him. But the genuine delighted smile on his lips had her distracted.

'What are you doing here?' Taylor demanded, but there was only a fraction of her normal bite in her tone.

'Wes decided he wanted to go skiing,' Eric shrugged. 'I'm an unfortunate victim of that plan.'

'I know how that feels,' Taylor nodded, shooting a quick glace in the direction of where she had last seen her friends.

Eric's eyes followed the direction and spotted Danny's back. He turned back to Taylor, his smile now morphing into a smirk. 'Is it safe to let them out there?'

'Oh, most definitely not,' Taylor laughed. 'But I was kidnapped, so I'm not taking any responsibility.'

'How's life been?' Eric asked, changing the subject as Taylor got her skis and he ordered his.

Taylor shrugged. 'You know. Getting used to my normal routine again did take some getting used to. And then I met a guy, dated the guy and dumped the guy. Alyssa seemed to think I needed distraction from the break up and since Cole had been wanting to try skiing since he saw it on TV, here we are.'

'And do you?'

'Do I what?' Taylor raised an eyebrow.

'Need distracting?'

'Oh no, good riddance,' Taylor shook her head. 'I didn't tell them, but he started trying to control my life and the moment he tried to lay a hand on me, I was out of there.'

'You don't need a guy anyway,' Eric told her.

Taylor thought he was going to say more, but got interrupted by their friends all joining them. Whatever he had intended to say, the moment for it was ruined. The rest of the day they spend together, laughing, skiing (or in some cases, attempting to) and catching up.

When Taylor returned to her apartment, she felt glad her friends had dragged her out. As she stripped to take a shower, a card dropped from her pocket. Curiously, Taylor picked it up and smiled. It was Eric's business card and on it he had scribbled; "But if you should want one."

Humming to herself, Taylor got into the shower.

* * *

'Hey,' Taylor greeted brightly

'Hey,' Eric nodded after turning around, his expression guarded.

'Alyssa and Cole bought a great house, don't you think?' Taylor asked, looking around the garden. She noticed Wes starting to move in their direction. 'I'm so glad my temporary stationing in Washington was up in time for me to make it here.'

Tension left Eric's shoulders and a small smile appeared on his lips. From the corner of her eye, Taylor noticed Wes had stopped moving. Taylor smiled back at Eric and offered to refill his drink. When she returned, Eric was now smirking at her as she handed him his drink.

'So,' Taylor started.

'So,' Eric agreed. 'Washington?'

'Yeah, can't actually tell you about it. But it was crazy busy there. Alyssa had to email me about this barbecue because she hadn't been able to get a hold of me since I went there.'

'Sounds like you were important,' Eric noted. 'Though, that tan doesn't corroborate your story.'

'Important enough to get the coffee for the more important people,' Taylor joked. 'And I stick by what I said, I was in Washington. But… now I'm back in Turtle Cove again… Lunch?'

Eric's eyes light up and he nodded. 'When?'

'We'll set a date after the barbecue?'

'Sounds like a plan to me.'

* * *

Taylor groaned when the phone rang and blindly reached for it. 'What?' she demanded.

'Am I catching you at a bad time?' Eric's voice sounded and Taylor shot up.

'No, not at all. What's up?'

'Well, I've rented a boat for the summer to do some fishing. It's about the only place I can manage to get away from Wes. And, since you still owe me that lunch, I thought… Maybe you'd like to come?'

'Yes!' Taylor answered excitedly, jumping up and hissed in pain.

'You okay?'

'On second thought, as much as I'd love it, I can't,' Taylor sighed, dropping back on the couch.

'Oh,' Eric sounded disappointed.

'I was over at Alyssa and Cole's yesterday and I accidentally fell asleep in the garden. They kindly let me sleep, but didn't quite take the burning sun into account. Lobster doesn't begin to describe the shade of red I'm sporting.'

'Ouch, yeah, then maybe being on a boat out on the water isn't such a good idea,' Eric agreed.

'Raincheck?' Taylor suggested apologetically.

'Raincheck,' Eric agreed.

* * *

DJ Santa was blasting Christmas music on the local radio station from a tiny portable radio perched on the edge of the kitchen counter.

'No, I'm fine, Alyssa,' Taylor assured.

'You can still change your mind and come spend Christmas with us, you know,' Alyssa reminded her.

'Yes, I know,' Taylor sighed. 'But this year has been so crazy, I just need a break. And that means getting some alone time. I'll probably unpack some boxes after dinner and catch an early night.'

'Well, if you're sure,' Alyssa relented. 'But if you change your mind, know you're always welcome to show up.'

'I know,' Taylor smiled. 'Merry Christmas, to all of you.'

'Merry Christmas, Taylor.'

Taylor tossed her phone on the couch and looked around the room. Boxes were piled around the living-room. With a sigh, Taylor turned her back on them again, instead checking on the oven. A tiny turkey, that had her wondering if it wasn't actually chicken, was nearly done. She searched her groceries and cursed, checking all the cupboards, even though she knew they were empty. A glance at the window confirmed that the uncharacteristic snow had no plans of melting away any time soon.

After turning down the oven, Taylor pulled on some boots and a thick jacket and left the house for the all-night grocery two blocks down. Inside the store, Taylor stomped off her boots and was about to go search the isles when she spotted a familiar figure waiting in line from the corner of her eye.

'Eric?' she asked, stepping closer.

Eric looked up from the bored studying of this shoes. He looked surprised, but his eyes light up when he recognized her.

'Taylor?' he asked, stepping out of line to meet her.

'What are you doing here? Aren't you spending Christmas with Wes and his family?'

'Oh no, I'm spending this one alone. The year's been kinda crazy and I needed a break. I drew the line at attending the office Christmas party and then I had my fill of people.'

'Yeah, me too,' Taylor smiled. 'But this store is too peopley for spending Christmas alone.'

Eric raised the item in his hands and Taylor looked at it. 'You?' he asked.

'I was just about to look for those,' Taylor admitted.

They caught each other's eye and suddenly started laughing. They drew several looks, but ignored them. Once they caught their breath, Eric caught her wrist and lead her to the cranberries.

'Why are you in a store in Silver Hills anyway?' he asked as they made their way back to the line.

'I got a very short notice they were going to tear down my old apartment building and the only place I could move into on short notice within my budget was here in Silver Hills. I moved in a few days ago and it's just two blocks down from here.'

They paid for their cranberries and as they stepped outside, they hesitated for a moment. Eric eyed his truck and then looked back at Taylor.

'Two blocks, you said?' he asked.

'I also said I moved a few days ago, everything's in boxes,' Taylor pointed out.

'Not much of a Christmas vibe then, is there?' Eric prodded.

'A sad little fake Christmas tree, DJ Santa on the radio and this tiny as heck turkey waiting in the oven.'

Eric looked at her, suddenly appearing nervous. Taylor waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

'Okay… so, hear me out. How about we pick up your turkey and we have dinner together?'

'I thought we were both spending Christmas alone?'

Eric looked crestfallen as he nodded. 'I guess you're right, bad idea.'

'But… I think I could make an exception for you. I mean… I believe I still owe you lunch, but would dinner do?'

Eric's eyes light up again and Taylor smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Taylor sat curled up on Eric's couch in front of a merry fire in the fireplace and wrapped in a blanket. Eric handed her a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream, a dash of cinnamon and mini marshmallows.

'Does Wes know this side of you exists?' Taylor giggled, taking a sip. Eric's frown was answer enough and she laughed. 'My lips are sealed.'

Eric relaxed and popped his feet onto the coffee table. He started into the fire and Taylor burrowed further into the blanket, staring at him over her mug.

'Thanks for inviting me,' she broke the silence. 'Christmas is my favourite holiday and it wouldn't have quite been the same if I spend all of it on my own.'

'Stay?' Eric asked, looking at her.

'Eric…' Taylor hesitated.

'I'm not asking you to have sex with me,' Eric clarified. 'Nothing happens that we don't both want to happen and you can borrow something of mine to sleep in. Just… stay?'

Taylor noticed that outside, snow had started falling again. As much as every bit of common sense told her she probably shouldn't, it wasn't exactly fair to ask Eric to drive her home in this weather either. And really, she'd been trying to spend time with him all year.

'Did you know there's a mistletoe above your couch?' she asked innocently.

Eric immediately looked up, but found the room bare of mistletoes. He narrowed his eyes at Taylor. 'I hate that tradition,' he informed her. 'And I wouldn't have put it past Wes to have used his emergency key to put one up to annoy me.'

'Sorry,' Taylor shrugged. 'I was trying to give you an excuse to kiss me.'

Eric's eyes widened as he looked at her. He sat up and put his mug down on the coffee table, Taylor let him take her mug again and watched him put it next to his before he slowly moved closer as if he was approaching a wild animal. His hand was warm on her cheek as he leaned in.

The kiss was short, soft and sweet.

'Okay,' Taylor whispered when Eric pulled back.

'Okay what?' Eric asked confused.

'Okay, I'll stay.'

Eric smiled at her.

'Merry Christmas, Eric,' she told him with a smile.

'Merry Christmas, Taylor.'

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
